50 Reasons
by dietgreentea
Summary: Jesse had a bucket list. A sex bucket list. He pilfered it after watching an episode of How I Met Your Mother: Lily's 50 Reason to Have Sex. (Rated M for sexual content. Fluffy, lemony, one-shot goodness.)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure where I'm going with this. I just needed to get this idea out there. May continue it? *shrug* I just know I have an unhealthy obsession with this movie... **

* * *

**Reason #20: Your chance to do it in a specific location**

Jesse had a bucket list. A sex bucket list. He pilfered it after watching an episode of _How I Met Your Mother_: Lily's 50 Reason to Have Sex. He printed out the list and ran out of his room, out the dorm, down two blocks, past the pizza place, to Beca's apartment. He pounded on the door, and Fat Amy let him in with barely a nod in his direction. He burst into Beca's room with a huge grin on his face.

"Beca! Becaww! Check this out!"

Beca was reading on her bed and the book dropped into her lap as Jesse burst into her room. "Holy what the fuck! Hi, manners, where are they? Learn to knock, weirdo."

Jesse's smile stretched across his face like the Cheshire cat. Beca was worried. She knew this look. It was his "I have a horrible idea" smile (he called it his "I have an awesome idea smile"). Jesse sat down on Beca's bed and she stared at him as he clutched a piece of paper in his hand.

"This is going to be legen – wait for it –" Jesse paused for dramatic effect.

Beca rolled her eyes. "You've been—"

"Dary! Legendary!"

"—watching _How I Met Your Mother_ again, haven't you?" Beca finished. Jesse nodded and handed her the piece of paper. It was slightly crumpled from clutching it in his hand as he was running down the street.

Beca started reading the paper and her eyes went wide. "Dude. No. You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh, come on! These are awesome!"

Beca pointed at number seven. "Paratrooping?" Her mouth dropped open and pointed at number fourty-one. "Because she looks like your superhot _cousin_? Jesse, these are ridiculous."

"That's the point!" The Cheshire cat smile was still plastered on his face

"But – " She paused.

"But what? You don't have a real reason, and you're just trying to rain on my parade?" He smiled sweetly at her, and she rolled her eyes. It was hard to resist his smile sometimes. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her forehead. "Bucket list." He kissed her nose. "Sex bucket list." He kissed her lips. "Come oonnnnnn."

Beca exaggerated a sigh. She wasn't sure how he managed to be utterly adorable and painfully irritating at the same time. "I'm pretty sure some of these are just… not okay."

Jesse picked her up and sat her in his lap as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Does this mean it's a yes?" he asked excitedly.

She ignored him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his ear then sucking on it gently. Jesse's breathing quickened slightly and his arms tightened around her waist. Beca started kissing down his jaw and nipped gently at his neck.

"You – " Jesse gulped. "Didn't. You didn't." Jesse sighed. "Answer."

"I forgot, what was the question again?" Beca teased as she moved to kiss his lips, sucking on his bottom lip. Jesse let out a quiet moan.

"What? What question?" Jesse's thoughts were starting to fog. Were they having a conversation?

"Pizza's here!" Fat Amy called down the hall.

"Oh, dinner!" Beca extricated herself from Jesse's grasp, and gave him a quick kiss. "Let's go, lover boy." And with that, she walked out of her room leaving Jesse with a dumbfounded look on his face, sitting alone on her bed.

He was so going to get her back for that.

* * *

Some of the reasons on the list were a bit far-fetched. Jesse wasn't about to have break-up sex with Beca (it didn't make any sense) or have sex because Beca was trying to time an egg (no aca-children yet, thank you very much). Others were delightfully challenging. His favorite was number twenty, "Your chance to do it in a specific location." Oh, if Luke only knew.

It was really Luke's fault that this happened. Jesse didn't hate the guy or anything. Luke definitely got on his nerves, and it irritated him whenever Luke flirted with Beca, but he wasn't worried about them. He just hated that Luke enjoyed making him his little errand boy. Luke decided to run him around campus all day, getting various things for him. Each time, Luke had Jesse return to the radio station, sort some records, then have him out on another errand.

On the last errand, Jesse came back and threw the bag with the burger in it at Luke. "Here's your dinner. I don't care. I'm not going back out."

Luke caught the bag and grinned. "I just figured you'd like the exercise. Doesn't seem like you get out much."

Jesse was about to answer, but Beca cut him off. "Hey, look at the time. Luke, you said you were leaving early. I can close the place down tonight. Why don't you leave, like, now."

Luke shrugged and took the burger out of the bag, taking a bite on his way out the door. He gave a one-handed wave as the door shut behind him.

"Why is he such an asshole," Jesse sighed.

"Because he's a second-time senior still working at the college radio station?"

Jesse blinked. "Touché." He leaned against the infamous semen-desk and Beca walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "How are you just so cute and tiny."

Beca punched him playfully in the stomach. "Yet I could still kick your ass."

Jesse was reminded of the Tonehangers. "Please don't punch me in the face. It's my best feature!"

Beca put her hands against Jesse's stomach. "I wouldn't say that…"

Jesse's mood instantly changed. Her hands were on his stomach and he couldn't think of anything else. Ever since she left him hanging high and dry yesterday, he wanted her more than usual.

Jesse put his arms around Beca's waist and lifted her up on the desk, positioning himself between her legs. "Really. So what would you say _is_ my best feature?" he asked. Even though she was sitting on the desk, she was still shorter than he was. He leaned down and punctuated his question with a lingering kiss against her lips.

Beca didn't answer as she wrapped her legs around his waist and put her hands in his hair to bring him closer to her. They stayed like this for a while, lips against lips, hands running through hair, sighing softly – until Beca pulled away.

Jesse wasn't having it and he took the opportunity to rain kisses down her neck. "Jesse," she signed into his ear. He grinned and nipped her neck gently. "Jesse, we need to stop."

"Why." He moved to kiss her collarbone and Beca's hands tightened in his hair.

"Because. We're at. The radio station. This table. Is disgusting," she managed to get out. Jesse was causing her to forget to breathe.

"What's your point?" he mumbled into her shoulder as his lips pushed back her button down shirt and kissed ever bit of exposed skin. He loved her in her button downs. It was just so damn hot. Actually, it didn't matter what she was wearing. She looked hot anyway. More so with nothing on… which was what he was trying to get to.

"My point." Beca swallowed. Jesse was making it difficult to resist him. "My point is that –" Why was she fighting this? Luke was gone. No one else was here. And she had to admit, it was kind of exhilarating.

Well, she made up her mind and promptly ceased caring. In that moment, her hands reached under Jesse's shirt and tossed it over his head. Her enthusiasm threw Jesse off his momentum in ridding Beca of her button-down for a second, and he stared back at her, shirtless and stunned.

"This is good," Beca said, admiring Jesse shirtless. She loved the way his hips cut into a V-shape as it tapered down towards his jeans. Her hands went straight to that spot and caressed the skin there, causing goosebumps to erupt along Jesse's sides. Jesse shivered and took the opportunity to unbutton her shirt and toss it to the floor next to his.

He crushed his lips against hers and her hands went to his back, scratching lightly. Jesse shivered in pleasure and placed his hands on the small of her back, bringing her closer to him. Beca felt him gently rocking against her and grinned against his mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face," Beca deadpanned.

Jesse rolled his eyes and answered her with another kiss, tongue gently pushing into her mouth. Beca sighed and responded by reaching her hands down to slowly unbuckle his belt. His hand reached under her tanktop and caressed any skin he could find. Beca's hand stilled as his hand cupped her through bra and she moaned his name into his mouth. It spurned him on to divest her of her jeans as quickly as possible.

He lifted her up off the table momentarily so she could kick off her jeans. She giggled and brought him back towards her, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them to the floor with her feet. "Is that a pen in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me? Oh wait… your pants are on the floor."

He chuckled and pushed himself against her, making her eyes go wide. Two could play at that game. She reached a hand down and caressed him through his boxers, watching him as his eyes fluttered shut. He let out a heavy breath, resting his head against her shoulder as her hands continued to make his entire body twitch.

All too quickly, she stopped and he whined. "Becaaa…"

She leaned towards his ear and whispered huskily, "Number twenty." She pulled him out of his boxers and slowly sank onto him. He moaned and dropped his forehead against hers, taking a second to breathe. She started to rock her hips against his and he squeezed his eyes shut. She bit his ear softly and he started pushing against her, using his arms to hold her off the table to keep her from scraping against it.

It didn't take long at all. He was still pent up from yesterday. He reached a hand down between them and pushed the bundle of nerves that caused her nails to claw into his back as she bit down on his shoulder.

They were both breathing heavily, holding each other and laughing softly.

"Luke is going to kill us," Beca said.

"Please. Please don't _ever_ mention his name again while we're like this. Ever," Jesse begged.

Beca smiled and kissed Jesse on the nose. "Well, this is one you can cross off your list."

Jesse grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "One of many."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm kinda tired, so there may be some spelling and other types of errors.. Though I'm overall pretty happy with the fluff conveyed. I love fluffy Jesse/Beca, just sayin'. Thanks for all the support, lovelies :) **

* * *

**Reason #1: Because you can't get to sleep**

It was a long day, and Beca was tired. It was a 9am class followed by an 11am test, lunch with Jesse, a pop quiz, a 3-hour practice with the Bellas, and a 3-hour shift at the ever-so-delightful radio station (sans Jesse). She was running off copious amounts of caffeine (she lost count after the fourth cup). In retrospect, she should've just run an IV drip of caffeine straight into her system. The Bellas were making fun of her all practice as she ran to and from the bathroom every half hour. Fat Amy asked if she had a yeast infection. Stacie had the audacity to ask if she caught a disease from Jesse. Her friends were so awesome (heavy sarcasm on the awesome part).

It wasn't even late by the time she got back to her apartment. She walked in the door, tossed her bag behind her in the entryway, and kicked off her shoes somewhere along the way to the couch. She collapsed face first into a pillow and groaned. She just wanted nothing more than to sleep, but it was almost 8:30pm, and Jesse would be over any second now.

She hadn't even closed her eyes for more than two seconds before Jesse threw open the front door and cawed her name. She wasn't sure why he still insisted upon doing that.

"Becaw! Bec—Holy shit!" He tripped over her bag and caught himself before he fell to the floor. "You should really be careful where you put your stuff, Bec." She grinned into the pillow and listened to his footsteps. She heard him sling her bag over his shoulder and continue down the hall. He walked all of two steps before he tripped again. "Fuck! Beca! Seriously! Why are you trying to kill me? I brought you dinner!" he called loudly. Beca couldn't bring herself to respond.

She heard him pick up her shoes and put them to the side of the front door, walk into the living room, then place her bag in a safe spot where he didn't think it could attack him and cause him to brain himself. She heard him chuckle and she guessed he finally found her on the couch on her stomach, with her face in a pillow, one arm over the arm of the couch, the other arm hanging off the couch, one leg on the other arm of the couch, the other leg up on the couch cushion.

"Beca? Are you alive? How the hell is that comfortable? It's movication night. I brought sandwiches and popcorn." He sort of sounded like he was whining. He was silent for a few seconds, then she heard him drop the bag of food on the coffee table and felt him jab her right butt cheek with a finger. "Becccaaaa. Becccaaaa." She squeezed her eyes shut tighter and retracted her arms, rolling into a fetal position into the couch cushions and away from her whining boyfriend.

"But I brought _The Hangover_. You'll laugh your ass off, I promise!" She felt him jab her butt cheek again.

"Stop trying to be cute. I'm tired. Unless you want to help me fix that, please sit quietly in a corner until I'm awake again," she mumbled. She felt Jesse's arms around as he re-positioned her so that he could sit down on the couch and drop her head into his lap. He planted a kiss to her forehead and started massaging her scalp. She stifled a groan. "Okay. You can stay."

Beca was drifting off to sleep when the overwhelming urge to pee came over her again, followed by her stomach growling loudly. She felt Jesse chuckle. "Hungry, are we?" he asked.

She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. "I also have to pee. A lot. I had too many cups of coffee to count to get me through the day."

Jesse kissed her on the cheek and said, "Black coffee to match your black soul."

That earned him a smack upside his head. He laughed as she got up and walked towards the bathroom. "Don't forget, it helps with morning dumps."

When she got back, Jesse had spread out dinner on the kitchen table. He brought back her favorite sandwich, her favorite accompanying bag of chips, had poured her a glass of water, and left an aspirin next to the glass. Her nerd knew her so well. She kissed him and sat down at the table, shoveling the food into her mouth. They ate in relative silence; Jesse knew that a tired Beca was an easily irritable Beca.

Once they were done eating, he looked at her hopeful. It was like kicking a puppy. "Jesse, I'm not in the mood to watch a movie tonight. I really just want to go to sleep." His smile fell and his bottom lip jutted out. "I'm sorry, can we watch the movie tomorrow night?"

Jesse sighed. "Fine. But you owe me an extra movie now."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go take a shower. Practice was… Fat Amy tackled me. I don't know why… then a dog pile happened. I think the girls are going insane." Jesse knew better than to ask questions, though the smirk that appeared on his face made her think that he was picturing the girls having a pillow fight in their underwear.

Once showered, Beca felt infinitely better. She pulled on one of Jesse's shirts and a pair of shorts over her underwear. She smiled and rolled her eyes at herself; she loved wearing his shirts because they smelled like Jesse. She would never tell him that, though. She walked into her room and found Jesse in his white undershirt and boxers, doing a "snow angel" maneuver on her bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Your comforter is so soft and fluffy," he answered.

"I sometimes really question my sanity and have to ask myself why I willingly spend time with you."

"Because I'm awesome. Come lie down and I'll give you a proper massage." He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. She folded her arms and stared at him. He smiled cheekily back at her and winked. "I'm just kidding. Lie down. I am serious about a real massage, though."

Beca was skeptical. Jesse wasn't very good at keeping his hands to himself. More often than not, this turned into a round of "who can take their clothes off faster." Not that she usually minded, but she just wanted to curl up under her covers tonight.

Jesse retrieved a bottle of lotion and had Beca lie down on the bed on her stomach. He pushed her shirt up high enough on her back and dumped the lotion on, starting to knead the muscles on her lower back. She groaned appreciatively as the tense muscles loosened under Jesse's work.

True to his word, Jesse was a gentleman and kept his hands (mostly) from straying far. With a quick pat to her butt, he announced that she should be ready to drift off into dreamland. "Have sex with me in your dreams, please," he whispered into her ear and kissed the back of her head (she still hadn't moved). She smiled into the mattress as he turned off the lights and crawled into bed next to her, gathering her into his arms.

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes before Beca heard Jesse snoring. She looked over at her bedside table and read the clock; it wasn't even 10:30 yet. She signed and buried her head into Jesse's chest, feeling it rise and fall with his breathing. Beca followed his breathing patterns, trying to follow him into sleep. She looked back up at the clock: 11:00. What the hell?

She sighed and removed Jesse's arm from around her and faced the other direction, hanging a leg off the bed. Maybe the cool air would help put her to sleep. She was tired as fuck. Why wasn't she sleeping?

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock: 11:15. This was ridiculous. There was no way that caffeine was still in her system. Maybe. The last cup was … when? At the radio station? Crap, that wasn't that long ago, was it?

11:30.

Beca rolled back over and stared at Jesse's sleeping form. This was so unfair. He always slept so easily. He slept through everything, too. She was pretty sure someone could shoot a gun outside the window and he would snore right through it.

11:45.

Beca wanted to rip out her hair in frustration. Where was the sleep? She spent all day thinking about how comfortable her bed would be, how warm Jesse would be. Yet here she was, tossing and turning because she decided to drown in caffeine.

12:00.

Fuck. Seriously? It was midnight.

"Jesse," she whispered quietly. Maybe he could talk to her or something. Maybe she should have watched the movie. 'Jesse?" she whispered again. He mumbled something in his sleep and turned towards her. The moon was bright through the window blinds, and she watched as drool came out of the side of his mouth and dripped onto his pillow. She smiled and scooted towards him, kissing him lightly on the lips. He smiled in his sleep and she heard him sigh, his mouth closing.

Well. There was one way she knew to wake him up. She couldn't sleep anyway. Why not?

Beca kept her eyes on him as she reached down under the covers, touching his stomach lightly, her fingers playing with the hair above his boxers. Jesse's mouth parted and he breathed out softly. Beca stopped moving her hand and waited until Jesse's breathing went back into a sleep pattern. She then reached into his boxers and petted him lightly. She watched as he shivered in his sleep. She continued to gently fondle him and it didn't take long before he began to harden in her hand. His started breathing a little faster, but he was still asleep. She heard a whispered, "Beca," and she smiled. He was probably having the sex dream he wanted her to have at this point.

She decided that it was time to properly wake him up. Beca removed her hand and watched as his face scrunched in his sleep. She kissed his nose and proceeded to crawl under the covers, careful not to disturb him too much. She pulled him out and wrapped her mouth around him. She heard him suck in a breath as her tongue licked up and down.

"Bec—Beca?!" Jesse's voice was full of sleep as choked out her name. "What… what are…" His words died as one hand reached down to caress her cheek, the other to grip the comforter. Beca kissed his palm and crawled up towards Jesse. She kissed his stomach, up his chest, his jaw, and stopped at his lips. She rested her body on his and reached her arms around his neck.

"I couldn't get to sleep." She punctuated her statement with another kiss. "Do you think you can help?" she asked, kissing his neck, biting it gently. Jessed shuddered beneath her, his arms going around her waist.

"Please feel free to wake me up like that whenever you want. I will most likely never say no to that request. Ever." A hand snaked up to her head, pushing her towards him as he crushed his lips against hers. His tongue licked along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, sucking on his tongue. She felt his other hand under her shirt, caressing her lower back. She pressed into his erection and dragged herself along his length, rubbing gently. He moaned against her mouth and kissed her harder.

"Too many clothes," he mumbled and grabbed her shirt, tossing it over her head. She knelt over him as he pushed up to a sitting position to get his shirt off. Once the shirt was removed, Beca wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips, and started gyrating against him. "Fuck, Beca, what are you trying to do to me," he said as he buried his head into her neck, kissing down her collarbone.

"Driving you crazy. It's what I do best," she whispered into his ear. He shivered in reaction and growled low in his throat, then flipped them over so he was hovering over her.

"You are pretty good at it, but two can play at this game," and his head descended to her right breast, kissing and licking, sucking and nipping. Beca's hand went into his hair and scratched against his scalp. His right hand ran up along her left side, stopping at her breast, kneading softly. Beca was pretty happy with herself for waking Jesse up.

Jesse's right hand lightly skimmed back and forth over her left nipple, causing Beca to twitch and arch into his hand, whimpering softly. She felt Jesse smile against her skin, his tongue licking patterns around her right breast. "Jesse…" she cried softly.

His right hand never stopped teasing her left breast as his left hand reached up to replace his mouth so that he could trail kisses down her stomach. He placed feather light kisses around her belly button and she smiled at the tender act. He quickly erased the smile from her face after he placed a kiss to her core through her underwear, causing her to arch up off the bed.

Her hands went to either side of her, gripping the mattress, waiting with heavy breathing as Jesse slowly dragged her underwear off and threw it over the edge of the bed. The moon reflected bright against his face as he gave her a devilish grin before his mouth descended upon her. She groaned loudly as his tongue licked lightly across her. Jesse chuckled to himself as his hands started to play with her nipples, pinching lightly, and then brushing across them to sooth. He started to flick his tongue against her in a pattern, each time causing her back to arch off the bed.

Beca whimpered, trying to tell him that she was almost there, that she wanted him, that she needed to feel him, without saying the words. She felt a pause and she held her breath, then he sucked on her hard, and she felt the heat building in her stomach till she was thrusting against him.

"Jess—Jesse!" she choked out. She knew that it drove him crazy whenever she called out his name. She didn't understand the male psyche, but she knew that it usually broke his self control. His hand reached down to stroke her, and she felt him scramble to divest himself of his boxers. She continued to thrust against his hand, and then she felt him push inside of her. She bit down on his shoulder, and her nails scratched down his back, drifting to grip his hips. Her legs wrapped around his waist to bring him closer as she clung to him, thrusting against him as his hand continued to rub against her. He buried his face into her neck, alternating between groans and nips to her collarbone.

"Oh, fuck," he rasped into the pillow as she tightened around him, her mind going blissfully blank. He gave a couple more thrusts before he collapsed to the side of her, his chest heaving heavily.

They lay there with legs and arms tangled, blankets and pillows on the floor. She started to laugh and whispered, "There's another one you can check off your bucket list." She felt his arms tighten around her.

"Can you wake me up like this every day?" he asked.

She smacked him lightly on the arm. "I'm going to sleep now. Thanks." She winked at him and gave him a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**TrainOfThought15 suggested 4, 11, 18, 23 and 29. I tried with 4, but, well, it didn't quite turn out as that, but devolved (evolved?) into something else :) I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Reason #11: It's raining**

**Reason #18: Show off new lingerie**

**Reason #23: Just shaved legs**

**Reason #29: To avoid cleaning, studying or doing work of any kind**

Jesse hated it when Beca was stressed. She didn't mean to, but she tended to take it out on him. There would be the occasional, "Stop tapping your pencil, you're ruining my concentration." She even once asked, "Do you have to sneeze so loudly?" Jesse wasn't sure he could change his sneeze. He once tried to keep the sneeze in by plugging his nose, but the pressure pretty much exploded inside his head, and he wound up screaming about a brain aneurysm, which in turn caused Beca to be just as irritated with him. It was a lose-lose situation on that one.

Sometimes he was able to calm her down by wrapping an arm around her and humming softly as she studied or by distracting her with other activities. Other days, like today, nothing seemed to work.

"Do you have to hum so loudly?" Beca asked. Jesse was sitting on her bed writing his paper on his laptop as she sat on the floor, books and papers scattered and strewn about her in an organized chaos only she understood.

Jesse blinked and looked down at her. "I didn't realize I was humming," he answered. He really didn't. She sighed heavily and looked back down at one of the books, writing down more notes. "Did you want to take a break? I can make you lunch. Or we could take a walk outside, get your mind off this test just for a little," Jesse suggested.

"Make me lunch? Are you going to try using the stove again? Because that was totally awesome last time when you almost set the entire place on fire," she said, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Hey. Hey. I wasn't _trying_ to light anything on fire. I was trying to clean up!" he answered indignantly.

"Jesse. The stove was still on. With fire. You used a napkin. Made of paper. To clean up the sauce that splattered… next to the fire. This would make sense if the fire was, you know, not on," she laughed at him.

"You mean paper is flammable? Who would've guessed!" he grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"No. No lunch. I really need to study."

Jesse set his laptop on her bed and got up, carefully stepping around her scattered study circle, and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her to him. He kissed the side of her head. "You need a break. You're stressing yourself out," he said as he tucked her hair behind her ear, starting to kiss her neck softly.

Beca swatted at him. "Jesse, not now," she laughed. "You need to write your paper. I have to study for a huge test. No distractions! My dad's going to kill me if he finds out that I didn't do well on this test. I hate it when he's friends with my professors," she mumbled.

Jesse wouldn't budge. "Fine, but you should still eat something. You eat like crap when you study." He pointed at the bags of jelly beans and Twizzlers on the floor next to her.

Beca poked Jesse in the forehead. "Don't hate. You eat it just as much as I do." She took a bite out of the Twizzler in her left hand and put it in front of Jesse's face.

"Yeah ok. You're right. It's one of the main reasons why I prefer studying at your place. You have all the unhealthy snacks," he said as he bit the Twizzler and ripped the rest of it from her grasp, causing her to shove him backwards. He laughed and took her with him and she collapsed onto his chest. "Like taking candy from a baby. Literally. You're like, the size of a baby. You're so damn small."

She swatted at his chest and sat back up. "You're a horrible distraction," she huffed. "I'm wasting valuable time here."

"You mean you're wasting valuable time not cuddling with me."

Beca turned around and gave him a knowing look.

"Okay, fine, I'll go sit in a corner and not speak for the rest of the day," Jesse said as he got up and trudged back to Beca's bed, pouting at her.

Beca just stared at him. "Jesse. Don't even pretend you're capable of such a feat."

Jesse grinned at her, gathering her pillows about him and settling back down on her bed with his laptop. "You're right. It's why you can't resist me."

It wasn't ten minutes later that Jesse found himself outside, his laptop clutched in his hands as he stared at the locked door to Beca's apartment. Apparently she didn't appreciate him shaking his ass in her face to "Baby Got Back." Jesse thought it was funny at the time. He shrugged and started to walk back home. He should really finish this paper…

* * *

It was raining. Of course it would be raining. The weather forecast hadn't even called for rain. Jesse inwardly cursed the local weatherman as he sloshed down the street, his clothes soaked long ago on his walk to Beca's apartment. There was barely a cloud in the sky when he left his place, but not five minutes later, this deluge erupted above his head, and there was nowhere for him to go. He clutched his backpack to his chest, using as much of his body and his coat to cover it up. Anything to prevent his DVDs from getting soaked. She seemed less angry today (she called and apologized for kicking him out yesterday), so he had planned to surprise her with lunch outside (it _was_ nice) to take her mind off cramming for her test. Apparently, Mother Nature had other plans.

He trudged slowly up to Beca's apartment and dejectedly put his head against her front door with a soft thud-thud, knocking on it with his forehead. Beca opened the door and gasped. "Dude. What are you doing?" She ushered him inside and the first thing he did was drop to the floor, cradling his backpack in his hands. He was afraid his movies might be ruined. He retrieved the DVD cases and sighed in relief. His backpack was damp, but the movies were safe.

"Everything's okay," he said. "Movication can continue as planned."

Beca gaped at him. "Jesse, you realize you're soaked from head to toe, right? They're just movies. You're probably going to get sick."

"Just movies?! What's wrong with you, woman?!" Jesse gasped as he stacked each DVD case neatly to the side of the door, dropping his wet bag, soaked jacket, and soggy shoes on the linoleum. "Why do you insult me so?"

"You're absolutely incorrigible, you know that, right?"

Jesse stood up and wrapped his arms around her, reveling in her warmth as she squirmed in his embrace.

"Dude, gross! You're all cold and soggy! Go get in the shower." Beca tried to escape from his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. She sighed and stopped fighting, letting her forehead smack against his wet chest. "This is extremely uncomfortable."

Jesse smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You just want to see me naked." He winked at her as he took a peek around the apartment, noticing Fat Amy's shoes were missing, and promptly unzipped his jeans, letting them drop to the floor in a loud splat. He watched as Beca's eyes twitched as he reached under the hem of his shirt and tossed his shirt off, letting it plop to the ground with another wet smack. He saw her eyes travel up and down his body and he shivered, partly from the cold, partly from her look. He grinned lopsidedly at her and decided to repeat his performance from yesterday.

"You like big butts and you cannot lie," Jesse started to sing as he shook his butt in Beca's direction.

"Way to ruin the moment," she laughed and slapped his butt. "Get your ass into the shower before you catch a cold!"

He continued to sing and shimmy his way down the hall to Beca's room. He heard her follow behind, rummaging through her room as he walked into her bathroom and turned on the water. He stood outside the shower, waiting for the water to get warm. He suddenly felt her little hands wrap around his waist from behind him. He smiled and intertwined his fingers with hers, covering her small hand with his much bigger ones. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed each knuckle gently.

"I don't want to study right now," she mumbled into his back.

"I don't blame you. Hot guy, nice ass, stripping in your hallway. No one can resist that," he chuckled.

She used her free hand to draw circles around his stomach, playing with the hairs under his belly button. He shivered as her fingers tickled his skin. "I was going to surprise you since you were trying to be nice yesterday and I kicked you out…" she let her words trail off.

Jesse had no idea what she was referring to. He spun around to ask her what she was talking about, but the words never left his mouth. He let out a squeak (or something like that. He wasn't quite sure the sound he made was human) of surprise as he took in what she was wearing. Beca was looking at the floor (was she capable of being shy? He didn't think so, but that look was killing him), her hands down at her sides, fidgeting uncomfortably along the red, lacy, _see-through_ lingerie hanging barely below her hips with a matching thong. The image burned itself permanently into his brain. Jesse gulped and tried to speak, but nothing came out. His mouth was dry, and he wet his lips repeatedly, trying to speak. He kept rubbing his eyes and staring at her. Beca started to bite her thumb, looking up at him with unsure eyes.

That look was what broke him. She barely got out a questioning, "Jesse?" before his lips crashed down upon hers, his arms wrapping around her tiny frame, feeling the lace caress softly against his skin. He kissed her like he hadn't seen her in years, reveling in the feel of her body pressed against his, the lace tickling him. Her hands clutched at his hips, fingernails digging in. He realized he was grinding into her when his wet boxers started chafing him.

He broke the kiss and laughed. She looked up at him questioningly, lips swollen from his kisses, eyes wide with yearning. He tried to explain what was so funny, but realized that words weren't really worth trying to form at this moment. It was taking too much brain power to focus on being coherent, so he just shook his head and said nothing as he dropped his underwear from his lips, letting his last article of clothing splat to the bathroom floor.

Beca's eyes went from his newly exposed erection back up to his eyes and he saw them change to mischievous. Before he could question her, she dropped to her knees and her little hands and mouth went around him and he wavered, hands going out to find the wall for balance. He let out a strangled choke as her mouth and hands stroked up and down, her tongue doing these _things_ to him that made him want to ravage her for days until neither of them could walk. "Beca," he whispered. She hummed in response and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He tried to stop himself from thrusting into her, but he couldn't, not with her hands encouraging him, her tongue licking his tip slowly before her mouth enveloped him again. "Bec—" he tried again, but she wasn't relenting, He tugged at her shoulders, wanting her to never stop, but needing her to stop all at the same time.

She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, a smile playing at the edges of her mouth. That dangerous, wonderful, beautiful mouth doing obscene things to him. He dimly wondered if he should feel a little embarrassed at himself for how he was behaving, grunting and shaking with the effort of holding himself up. He felt it building and he didn't want to, not yet. He wanted her. Needed her.

Before he had a chance to say anything, her mouth and hands were suddenly gone. The open air hit him and his eyes flew open frantically. She was standing now, staring at him with a devilish grin on her face, her tongue running across her bottom lip. He was panting heavily, the hand against the wall clenching and unclenching in a fist, trying to make sense of what was happening. She had stopped, just like he was going to ask, but he regretted it dearly. "You… You're mean," he choked out between breaths.

She shrugged at him. "You were trying to get me to stop."

"Not if you were going to push me to that point."

"You didn't say that," she grinned sweetly up at him. Seriously. She was going to kill him. Slowly and deliciously. He could live with that.

"I was otherwise preoccupied," he glared at her. His breathing had evened back out (he wasn't sure if he was happy or not about it yet), but his erection throbbed painfully, screaming at having been left alone. He stalked towards her and her eyes went wide as he wrapped his arms around her and turned them so that her back was pressed against the wall. "Someone was messing with me," he growled at her.

She shrugged nonchalantly and Jesse's hands started wandering freely, enjoying the feel of the thin lace covering her body. His lips descended to her shoulder, kissing at the little red straps. One hand lifted one of her legs to wrap around one of his, making it easier for him to thrust against her gently. His hand caressed her thigh, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin. "I even shaved my legs for you," she laughed into his ear. He loved the sound of her laugh. It made him feel special; like he was the only one that mattered. He groaned into her neck, her scent filling his nostrils. He was seriously going to just die right here and now. His entire body was thrumming, waiting in anticipation for something he refused to give into just yet.

He wanted to feel more of her, but she was just so small. He picked her up and her legs went around his hips, arms wrapping around his neck. The movement caused him to press right against her, and she moaned, her head tilting back into the wall to expose her neck. The noises she made caused his head to swirl. He wanted to get her out of the lingerie as fast as possible, but the position they were in made it extremely difficult. It didn't help that she was rubbing herself against his erection, causing his body to spasm uncontrollably. The noises she was whispering into his ear weren't helping him concentrate in the slightest.

"Fuck it," he grumbled, deciding to slide the straps off her shoulder, letting the top bunch around her waist.

She opened her mouth to ask him a question, but his mouth closed around an exposed nipple, and whatever she wanted to ask evaporated into an, "Oh…" Her nails dug into his scalp, his shoulders, his neck. He didn't care in the slightest. Her laugh may be one of his favorite Beca-isms, but these noises she made, they were reserved just for him. Only he could illicit the sigh that escaped her mouth as a hand reached up to caress her other breast. Only he could make her moan that way as he nipped at her nipple, then swirled his tongue around it, flicking it back and forth. Her hands were frantic at his shoulders, her hips arching against him again and again as she rubbed herself against him.

The bathroom started to fog from the heat of the shower. "Water's warm," she whispered between moans, her teeth nipping at his ear.

"Shower sex it is." Jesse gently backed away from Beca, letting her feet slowly unwrap from his hips to rest on the floor of the bathroom. The separation caused each of them to frantically tear away her lingerie, tossing it to the floor to join with Jesse's wet boxers. He got into the shower and reached a hand out for her to hold onto as she climbed in with him.

The water was warm as it hit his back, causing goosebumps to run down his cold body. He forgot that he was still damp from being stuck out in the rain. But of course he forgot; his little spitfire of a girlfriend was standing in front of him, wet curls clinging to her skin, naked and staring at him with eyes that bore into his soul.

She wrapped her arms back around his neck and tiptoed up so that her lips were next to his ear. "I want you." With a swiftness he didn't know he possessed, he grabbed her and lifted her up so that her legs were back around his waist. She squeaked as her back pressed against the cold shower wall, but it soon dissolved into a moan as he pressed into her. There was no more waiting. He wanted her just as badly.

They paused, foreheads pressed together, breaths coming in and out in shallow gasps. She gave him a nod and he pulled out and pushed back into her. Her nails raked up and down his back, the hot water making it sting a little against his skin. His hands were holding her up, incapable of doing anything else for fear of making them both slip in the shower. She ground against him as he pushed in and out of her, their breathing becoming more and more labored. She arched her back, pushing towards him, trying to reach the point that he knew he was already so close to.

She kissed him hard and his tongue slipped into her mouth. Breathing was becoming more difficult with the heat of the shower, and she broke the kiss, crying out as he continued to push her up against the wall. He felt one of her hands leave his back and he paused briefly to look at her, watching as her hand reached down to touch herself. It was his undoing. He gripped her hips tightly, praying not to drop her, as he frantically pushed in and out of her. He could feel her hand between them, working to bring herself closer to join him. He cried out as she yelled his name, her hand flying into his hair for balance as she moved her hips with his.

They slowed their movements, gasping for breath. His legs felt like jell-o as he struggled to maintain his balance. The water continued to pound on his back as she slowly let her legs unravel from his body, feet resting on the shower floor. They were both unsteady, waiting until their breathing slowed to a normal pace, his weight still pressing her against the back of the shower.

"Water's going to get cold soon," she mumbled against his chest.

He nodded in acquiescence, his cheek moving against the side of her head. She pressed a kiss to his collarbone and he shivered in response.

"Can this please happen whenever it rains?" he asked.

Beca smiled and kissed his cheek. "Don't count on it."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Also, I have to say, my in-laws were in town this weekend while I was writing this... Awkward. But the idea was stuck in my head, and it had to be done for the greater good. Carry on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm terribly sorry there hasn't been an update in forever. I didn't have any ideas. Instead, I've just been reading other fic and feeling all self-conscious... but then I decided there needed to be more Jesse x Beca smut. Especially after the MTV performance (hello, leather!). Now let's all rejoice at the possibility of a _Pitch Perfect 2_ and maybe even a Skylar Astin solo cd :) **

**This was inspired by _trustxbelieve'_s suggestion. Onto smut! :D**

* * *

**#22: Stress relief**

**#33: Keeping up with the neighbors**

Finals week. Fucking finals.

The entire campus degraded into a mass of students running around frantically with their heads hung low in exhaustion and stress. Every library and study room was crammed. People were burying themselves in books upon books upon papers, drowning in a sea of caffeine and bags of chips; anything to ease the anxiety of studying.

Beca was wondering whether or not she should just hook a caffeinated IV drip directly into her bloodstream. It would be easier than chugging 5-hour energy drinks and Red Bull. That shit was nasty.

She wasn't sure what she did to deserve it, but her awkward class scheduling resulted in two of her finals in one day, another the next morning, a week between, and two on the last day. She screamed at the ceiling and cursed at the general idiotic academic administrators that apparently wanted her to fail out of college. Here she was, giving college a real shot, being seriously involved, but someone was seriously trying to fuck with her. And what the fuck? What in the actual fuck?

Another stream of cursing flew out of her mouth.

"Your vocabulary astounds me," Jesse said dryly from Beca's bed, his eyes barely visible from above his book.

Beca rolled onto her back on the floor. It was their usual studying routine: Beca's organized chaos on the floor of her bedroom, Jesse in a mountain of pillows on her bed. It worked for them.

"Fuck you very much," Beca deadpanned as she threw her arm over her face, sighing heavily.

"Well, I mean, if you insist, but we really have to get some studying done here," Jesse answered as he closed his book and sat at the edge of the bed to stare down at her. Beca didn't even react. Jesse continued to stare at her as the silence stretched on.

About a minute later, Jesse nudged Beca with his foot. "Don't you think you're being overly dramatic here?"

"Overly dramatic?" Beca sat up and gave Jesse a dirty look. "Overly dramatic? I would throw you out this window right now if I thought I could pick you up!"

"It's just a test. You'll be fine!"

"Just a test? _Just a test_? It's _three_ fucking tests in a row, Jesse. _Three_. They want me to fail. My professors got together, had a fucking little powwow, and thought that messing with _Professor Mitchell's_ daughter would be a great fucking idea! Actually, you know what? My dad was probably in that fucking meeting with them! Having _tea_ or some ridiculous shit! _Tea and crumpets_!"

Jesse tilted his head to the side with a quizzical look on his face. "Tea and crumpets? Why the hell would they be drinking tea and eating crumpets?"

"I don't fucking know! Professors do that in _Harry Potter_, right? It's a professor thing to do!" She stared back at him like it was an obvious answer.

Jesse blinked rapidly in response to her, his brain fumbling over the words that came out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, what did you say? Did you just refer to _Harry Potter_ in normal conversation?"

Beca looked startled, her hair sticking up, her eyes wild. "What? No. What? Did I? What? No." She looked thoroughly confused. This studying was really getting to her. What did she just say?

Jesse grinned and lowered himself onto the floor with her, enveloping her tiny frame in a big bear hug. "You do pay attention! How I love it when you pay attention! You're so cute when you're confused, did you know that?" He kissed her temple as she struggled against his hold.

"I am _not_ cute. Shut the hell up." Beca stopped fighting when she realized Jesse wasn't letting go. That stupid grin was still plastered to his face. "I blame the studying," she pouted. And Beca doesn't pout. This is what studying has done to her. Fuck you, school.

As if that wasn't enough, the pounding against her wall started. Beca's eyes closed as she groaned in irritation. "No. Please not again. Why. The worst times, Stacie, seriously. FINALS WEEK!" Beca started yelling at the wall.

Jesse jerked his head back in reaction to her yelling. "Beca, she can't hear you. She's… preoccupied." Not a second later, loud moaning accompanied the rhythmic thump—thump—thump against the wall.

"Whhhyyyy," Beca wailed into Jesse's shoulder. "I just want to pass. Is that too much to ask? The hunter should be able to keep to himself for a week. One week! That's all I ask!"

It was a great idea at first: Fat Amy and Beca in one apartment, Lilly and Stacie next door, Ashley and Cynthia Rose across the hall, Jessica and Denise next to them. Beca just forgot that Stacie and her hunter were relentless. Usually, she'd throw on her headphones and make a mix. Finals week declared otherwise. Usually, Stacie was conscientious (sometimes) about neighbors. Finals week, again, declared otherwise. Studying stressed Stacie out. Studying stressed everyone out. Beca de-stressed by making a mix, snarking at passer-bys, and cuddling with Jesse (she denies the last one if asked). Stacie, on the other hand, had sex. Lots of sex. It was being vocalized by the, "Yes! Yes! Harder!" drifting through the walls.

Fat Amy ran into Beca's room and started humping the wall. "More, Stacie, more!" she yelled as she started thumping her fist against the wall. "Amy!" they heard Stacie squeak, followed by a pause in the thumping and some muffled murmuring. Beca's eyes lit up. "Did you stop it?" Beca asked Fat Amy hopefully.

Fat Amy shrugged and strutted out of the room. "Doesn't matter. I'm the best she's ever head."

Beca and Jesse stared at each other. What the fuck just happened? They shook their heads. Neither really wanted to figure that one out.

Not two seconds later, the thumping started back up, faster this time; thumpthumpthump. "They must've worked it out," Beca mumbled.

"Hey, look on the bright side. They should be done soon," Jesse smiled at her.

Beca pinched both of Jesse's cheeks and stretched them out, up, sideways, and down. "We're going to study in your room. I can't take this anymore!"

"Weely? Ah habn't notishthed," Jesse attempted to say as Beca continued to play with his cheeks. Jesse jerked his face back and shook his head as Beca tried to reach for his face again with a look of glee on her face. "I think you've lost your mind," Jesse laughed as he put her in a headlock.

"Augh! Please remove your armpit from my face. Your stench is overwhelming," Beca snorted.

"I'm sorry, did you say that my pheromones are a delight and you want more? Why, of course, Beca!"

Jesse's victory was short-lived by teeth sinking into his side. He yelped let go, scooting himself away from Beca and her victorious shark-like smile.

"No biting," Jesse grumbled, rubbing his side.

Beca just shrugged at him then perked up like a meerkat. "They stopped!" Beca raised her arms in relief and just as quickly, her shoulders sagged back down. "Fuck! I have to study again…"

* * *

Beca had one day left before the start of her finals. She was panicking. How did they expect her to keep all this information in her head? It was pretty much regurgitation. Not to mention, the real world had the internet. She could just look it up. Why the hell did she have to take a test on it? She didn't see the point.

Her hands cramped from writing down notes. Her eyes stung from reading. Her head throbbed with a dull ache that refused to abate. The world was totally against her right now.

Everything was made worse by the rhythmic thumping that just started up again. "You've got to be kidding me!" she screamed. "We had a talk about this yesterday, Stacie!"

And they did. Beca told Stacie that she needed to study, and the Stacie-sex was seriously getting in the way of her concentration. Stacie apologized and said that she would try to hold the hunter back, but would make no guarantees as the hunter has a mind of his own. Beca acquiesced knowing you couldn't tell Stacie what to do. You couldn't tell any Bella what to do. They weren't like that. Beca recognized that that was the most she would be able to get Stacie to "promise."

It was her own stupidity that kept her in her room studying instead of going to Jesse's. Benji was quiet. He may stab swords into the wall and let pigeons fly through the place, but it was nothing compared to this thumping - the relentless thumping that seemed to synchronize with the pain in her head.

Beca rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, willing herself to breathe in deeply and breathe back out. She was a creature of habit. This was how she and Jesse studied. It just was. Why was Stacie trying to ruin it? Even Fat Amy had the smarts to get out of dodge.

She saw Jesse eyeing her from over his book again. He set his book down and concern spread across his face. He didn't notice Beca's face change from exhausted to determined. Before he had a chance to get up and give her his patent-pending super-awesome hug, Beca's tiny form was launching herself towards him with a speed not unlike a cheetah chasing and pouncing on its prey. He fell onto his back as her hands balanced her on his chest. Seriously. The look on her face was nearing predatory.

"Wha—" Jesse started asking before her mouth fell upon his, taking him by surprise. Beca was never this forward. Her tongue sneaked into his mouth, licking his lips, coaxing his tongue to battle with hers. Her hand went into running through his hair, the other hand went scratching down his chest. Jesse could barely keep up, his response coming in seconds later than usual.

"We're fighting fire with fire," she whispered into his ear. It sent shivers down his spine and he closed his eyes, reveling in the change in her demeanor. She nipped at his ear and kissed down his neck, biting and sucking on it gently. She kissed along his jaw line, the stubble rough against her lips. Jesse leaned in for another kiss, but she sat up on his stomach and flashed him what he would deem a seductive smile as she threw her shirt over her head, unhooked her bra, and threw it to the floor. His mouth hung open as she nudged his side, trying to get him to roll over. Jesse eventually got the hint and flipped them over so that he was above her, her hair splayed out on the pillow beneath her. "You better make me scream your name."

He couldn't believe how quickly he went from studious-college-kid-who-respected-his-girlfriend' s-boundaries-during-a-stressful-time to raging-hormonal-teenager-who-is-about-to-ravage-hi s-girlfriend-and-rock-her-world.

He crushed his mouth against hers and she snuck her tongue into his mouth. He could feel her smirk against him. This woman was beautiful and deadly, like a siren that called men out to sea. He was more than willing to follow her. Holy fuck, was he more than willing to follow her.

He couldn't remove their clothes fast enough. He pushed himself up to toss his shirt over his head, fingers fumbling on his belt buckle, the button to his jeans, the zipper. He tried kicking them off, but his feet got caught in the legs. He heard Beca giggle softly and his frustration increased. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to remove his clothes as the blood rushed from his brain down into his painfully alert erection.

He declared victory inside his head as his pants finally flew to the ground and his eye caught his socks. It was winter, so he had on his tube socks. An idea sprang into his head. Oh, he would make her scream all right. He took off his socks and gave Beca a look. Before she had time to question him, one sock was being tied around her wrist, the other end tied to the headboard. Not soon after, her other hand was also tied.

"Jesse?" she asked, unsure.

Jesse kissed her nose, then her cheeks, then her lips. "Just making sure Stacie hears us." He stared into her eyes as he started kissing down her chest, nipping and licking at her nipples and pinching them into peaks, causing Beca to writhe beneath him. The inability to use her hands heightened the sensation. Jesse sort of missed the feel of her hands running through his hair and down his back, but he could deal.

He ran one of his hands down her side, tickling her lightly as she alternated between sighs and giggles. His hand paused at the waistband of her sweats and he ran his hand along her stomach, enjoying the soft feel of her skin. His mouth continued to flick back and forth across her nipple as his other hand occupied the other breast.

Jesse sneaked a hand down past her sweats, past her underwear, and ever so gently brushed against her clit, causing her to moan loudly. Her hands struggled against the headboard, but his socks held tight. He'd have to remember where he got them from. Maybe even send the makers a fan mail.

"Jesse," she whispered. "Please." Beca's mouth was parted, eyes squeezed shut.

He didn't need to be asked. She wanted him to make her scream, and he was going to try his damndest to do so. He kissed down her stomach, his hands moving to tug her remaining clothing off. He tossed everything over his shoulder and his hands went to her hips as he kissed along her inner thigh, making her shift underneath him. He looked up at Beca, her hands raised above her head, eyes shut, mouth open, waiting for him.

He licked his lips and flicked his tongue against her once. She gasped and jolted. He flicked his tongue against her again and a frustrated groan escaped her. One more flick.

"Jess—" And his mouth closed around her, sucking and licking. She moaned loudly and her back arched, her hands gripping the headboard.

"Jesse, please," she moaned. His hands went up to rub her nipples and she cried out. Her hips started to rock against his mouth as he ran his tongue along her slit and settled on her again, flicking his tongue against her faster and faster. He could feel her writhing beneath him with the heels of her feet digging into her mattress as she tried to keep herself together, but that only made him more relentless.

She could feel it building and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she screamed his name again and again, her knuckles turning white from gripping the headboard. She felt him kiss her thighs, her stomach, her breast as she tried to regain her senses. She felt him release her hands and they fell down onto the pillow.

"Shit, they're kind of red. I'm sorry," he said as he kissed her wrists. She still couldn't respond, but wrapped an arm around his neck to bring his face to hers. She smiled as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about it," she said as she kissed him, her hand reaching down between them to stroke him through his boxers. "There are still other things to take care of." She flipped them over and she sat up, helping him remove his boxers. His hands went to her hips as she slowly lowered herself onto him, letting out a deep breath as she enveloped him completely. His thumbs ran circles around her thigh, letting her control it. She placed her hands against his chest and rose up her on knees, then sank back down on him.

He wasn't sure he was going to last long if she kept this up. Actually, he wasn't sure he was going to last long at all. All of this was so unexpected and turned him on to a point he didn't know was possible. He squeezed his eyes shut as he let out a hiss. She was going to destroy him; drown him in her essence like the siren that she is.

Jesse moved one of his hands between them and rubbed his thumb against her, causing her to move against him faster. She was grinding herself against him, twisting around and around, causing him to pant. "Beca—I can't…" he couldn't form the words. He was trying to keep it together. He really was. But the determined look on her face, the way she was looking at him with her hair everywhere, falling over her shoulders, teeth biting her lower lip, eyes wide with lust, and the moaning. Fucking hell, the way she screamed his name.

"Bec—" but it was too late. She was riding him fast, and her nails were scratching his chest, and he was done. Even when this woman was ravaging him (he wasn't complaining in the slightest), he was filled with so much love and adoration and he just couldn't. He saw white and he was gasping for breath, clinging to her, their bodies slick with sweat.

She collapsed onto him, their breathing labored, her head moving up and down with the rise and fall of his breathing. "Holy. Shit," Jesse breathed out as he draped an arm over her back, hugging her to him.

Beca wasn't sure when the thumping against her wall had stopped. She smiled. At least it worked.

Then there was a rap-rap-rap against the wall. "Shit, Beca! Can I have some of that?" she heard Stacie yell through the wall. Beca and Jesse stared at each other with wide eyes. Jesse's eyebrow quirked up in thought as he smirked at her. She smacked him upside the head and he laughed, kissing her.

"NO!" they both yelled back.

* * *

**I don't know what I'm doing, you guys. What was this? I don't even know. **

******Reviews? Comments? Concerns? (****I see you guys lurking there ;) heh)** General Pitch Perfect love? (btw, Skylar Astin tag on Tumblr has tons of _21 and Over_ screen caps. Hello, tube sock! Oh Tumblr, how I love you and your fandoms.)

**Also, I wanted to add that I love you guys. You're awesome. You're beautiful. Don't ever change. **

**Carry on.**

**(I think I'm tired...)**


End file.
